Breach
by Winchester26
Summary: Life is better than ever. Sam has his girl. Hunts are done at will. But what happens when the past comes bursting through the wall in Sam's mind when they least expect it?
1. Life,

Life had been great; better than she ever could have imagined. And hunting was still in the picture.

After the almost-apocalypse and the little stint of Sam's soul- Sam, Lily, and Dean all slowed it down a little.

They would stay in one place longer. They'd find a job- lease an apartment or book a hotel room for an entire month- and whether the job took one day or the whole month- they stayed in that place. It was nice actually getting to know a town and the people…even make a few friends.

Then, once it was up- they found another job and repeated the process.

And that wasn't even the best part:

Sam had finally started talking to Lily about starting a family. It now seemed possible; once they realized hunting could be put on hold for a while. Lily was elated to finally have a serious thought of her and Sam's kids…

Of course they'd have brown hair and bright eyes. But she wondered: boy or girl? Would they be tall like Sam, or short like her? Would they have little dimples? What would their smile look like? What would their laugh sound like?

"Lil?" Sam entered the bedroom to find Lily, still in bed, staring off into space. Shaken from her thoughts, Lily looked at her man, "Morning," she smiled.

He smiled back, "Morning," he replied. He took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her. "Sweet dreams?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Mhmm…" she stretched out a bit, "They involved you," she smiled. He laughed out of adoration and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Are we doing anything today?" Lily asked.

Sam shrugged, his lips pulled down out of thought, "Not really…since we got rid of that poltergeist at the museum… we've got a little time to ride out…"

Lily sat up, resting on her elbows, "So…I looked into it…and this place has a really great school system…" she said slowly.

Sam's eyes slowly lit up in comprehension. He paused, "Do you like it here?" he asked.

Lily nodded, "I do, I really do…"

Sam nodded, "Alright…" he said, although he didn't look too pleased. Lily frowned slightly.

"Well…there's only one way to get the ball rolling," he stood up and took off his shirt. Lily's smile returned in full force and he climbed on top of her, going in for the kiss.

As for the rest of the morning- Lily and Sam were MIA.


	2. New Life,

Lily could not wipe the smile from her face. She finished curling the last ring of her hair, she applied an extra coat of lipstick and she tugged at her dress to make it just right. "Okay…" she breathed, going over every last detail to make sure it was all perfect, "Here we go…"

She heard the door open and two sets of footsteps enter the kitchen. Sam's voice, then Dean's voice sounded- and she just kept smiling. She left the bathroom and entered the kitchen.

The boys were putting take-out on the counter when they both stopped to look at her. "Well aren't you fancy?" Dean commented, taking out the cartons of Chinese from the paper bag.

Lily nodded. Sam raised a brow, "You knew we were just grabbing take-out, right?" he asked with a small smile.

Lily nodded again, "Yeah…I didn't dress up for dinner," she explained. The boys looked at her, unsure what to make of it.

"Are you cheating on me?" Sam asked sarcastically- but giving a totally serious look. Lily laughed, "Yes, I'm going to see him now- just thought I'd let you know I wouldn't be home for dinner…"

The three laughed but when it died out Dean asked, "But seriously…what's up with the _Sex and the City_?"

"I just felt that if I was _going_ to tell you that I was pregnant- that the memory of me would always look nice," Lily answered.

The boys paused. Both their eyes squinted slightly, to see if she was being serious or not. When neither of them spoke after a few moments, Lily spoke again. "Why don't I make this a little more clear. Sam, I'm pregnant," she spelled it out.

Dean smiled but Sam seemed to be unable to figure out how to react, but finally his words came busting through, "That's great!" he said. He dropped the egg rolls and walked around the counter to pull her into his arms. He kissed her gently, completely elated. There was a good portion of his life when he thought that he'd never have a family- and that he would never want one.

But he never thought it would feel this good…and he never imagined the joy that he felt…and he never realized _just _how beautiful Lily was.


	3. and Death

Lily and Sam sat on the couch one summer night, a couple weeks after she broke the news. It was late and Dean was snoring on the couch. Some infomercials flashed quietly from the TV in front of them. But they paid no mind to the new Oxy Clean- they merely flipped through the pages of a baby book.

"How about Daphne?" Lily inquired, once they had reached "D" in girl's names.

"Too Scooby Doo," Sam replied, scanning the list. So far, they had zip. Lily laughed, "Guess you're right…Oh my God…who would name their kid Dolorean?" she asked, almost horrified.

"The biggest "Back to the Future" fans," Sam commented. This went on through almost the entire alphabet…they couldn't seem to find anything. So, they set the book aside and tried to go from names they were fond of off the tops of their heads.

"What about Samuel? It's a great name…really manly…" Sam joked. It was getting really late…or early…

Lily laughed, "Do you really want a Sam Jr.?" she asked.

Sam laughed too, "Not really…what about…"

There was a pause but then Sam tensed up and hissed in pain. "Michael?"

Lily sat up erect, feeling him shift next to her, "Sam, you okay?" she asked. But he hissed and convulsed again, this time his hands flying to his temples. It almost looked like he had started to cry.

"Dean!" Lily called, her hand flying out to shake the man on the next couch.

"Hm?" he asked, being startled awake. But when he looked at Sam, he knew something wasn't right. "Sam?" he flew from the couch to his brother's side.

But Sam fell to his knees on the ground, gripping his head and his eyes squeezed shut. "Ahhh…" he continued to gasp as if in pain, "Michael…" he groaned out, "Lucifer… no…Adam…"

Lily was sure her heart could have medically been declared stopped when Sam began to gasp names, "No…" she muttered.

Death had warned Dean that the wall could fall- but he also said it could last a life time. It couldn't have fallen! Not now-…not ever. "No!" she called out louder, falling to her knees next to Sam.

"Sam? Sam! It's okay! It's over!" she said, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Dean was helping Sam remain sitting up and Lily was trying to get a look into his eyes. "You're safe!"

But Sam was crying…

But it was sound Lily had never heard before in her entire life. The sound was filled with so much pain and anguish…that she was suddenly filled with empathetic suffering; it brought her to tears, "No…Sam…Sam it's okay! Sam!"

Dean was looking from Lily to Sam and around, trying to think as quickly as possible- what they could do to stop it. He suddenly stood up and ran from the room, leaving Lily to hold Sam and wonder what they could do.

But before Lily could work up another bout of comfort, she found that there was someone else in the room.

"No…" she whispered, her heart catching in her throat. She was suddenly holding onto the crying Sam for dear life. Her small frame seemed almost pointless against his, "No…" she repeated to the figure standing just before them.

"There's nothing more I can do," Death spoke slowly. "He's already put a stitch into the natural order…but this time…I could not do anything even if I wanted to…"

Lily felt as though she'd left her body…because she could no longer feel anything- she was no longer aware of anything else, "Please…"

"There is one thing I can do for him…the only thing…" he continued.

"What?" Lily cried, her voice cracked and off-pitch. Her whole world seemed to be falling down around her.

"Put him at peace," Death replied. He took a step closer and leaned down to their level, "It is the way to end his suffering…"

Lily's ears rang, her sobs began to match Sam's. Although Sam did not seem to be aware that Death was in front of them.

Even though her mind was screaming and her body was aching in protest- the unselfish part that loved Sam knew that if putting him at peace was his only way out…it was what they had to do. But there would not be a way to bring him back- his soul would have to stay in heaven in order to stay together.

That same part of her slowly let Sam go. Death reached out slowly- almost as if he, for once, felt guilty about taking his next victim. Nonetheless, his fingers brushed Sam's cheek and Sam slowly fell to the floor, his head in Lily's lap. And Death was gone.

But behind where Death had been standing, she saw Dean for the first time, a stream of tears silently glistening on his face.

Lily looked down, finding Sam quiet. He did not move- not even a breath. He was truly at peace. Even though Lily knew that Sam was in a better place- she could not stop the pain that flooded through her and seeped into her bones. She began to sob so hard that her whole body shook with each breath out and in.

She was not aware of how Dean got to her. She just knew that there was a hand through her hair, and on her cheek, wiping her tears away. However, when she heard a faint breath in her ear, she opened her eyes.

But she found that Dean was still on the other side of the room, just then approaching her. And she knew that the voice could not have been Dean's…

It said "goodbye."

Dean had finally reached her and took her into his arms. His silent pain meshed with her convulsing sobs. However, either way it was dealt with- not many have dealt with a tragedy as such. Lily knew that her child would grow up without their father; knowing that no matter how much good you do in the world- you could still end up suffering so much that Death himself takes pity. Lily could feel her heart breaking.

"Goodbye..."


End file.
